Bella of the Volturi
by Rusty Myers
Summary: After NM. Bella gets a message from Aro, saying the only way he'll leave the Cullens in peace is if she agrees to join them. Fearing for E's safety, B agrees. Now she sits at Aro's right hand. What happens when an encounter brings her face to face w/ them
1. Chapter 1

Plot Summary: After New Moon. Bella receives a message from Aro, explaining that the only way the Volturi will leave the Cullens in peace is if she agrees to join them. Fearing for Edward's safety, Bella reluctantly agrees and heads to Volterra to become a Volturi and a vampire. Now, years later, she sits as one of the Volturi's top vampires, seeking nothing in life but a means to destroy the memories of her past that haunt her. But what happens when a deadly encounter brings her face to face with her former almost-family?

**********

Dear readers,

Let me begin by saying that this is simply a train of thought I had and decided to turn it into a fanfic. If you're against the idea of a story that takes place in the middle of Stephenie Meyer's books and takes things in a completely different direction, don't bother reading my story. I am a huge fan of the Twilight series and do not intend to do it any disservice by writing this fic.

If you're still interested in reading this new twist, please enjoy! Also, there are a few details concerning the state of vampirism that Stephenie Meyer didn't really address, so I'm taking the liberty of interpreting them in a manner benefitting my fic. If there are any fallacies concerning something Stephenie did address, please let me know and rest assured I didn't aim to change anything mentioned before New Moon.

Thanks for reading,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Prologue~

Alice ran towards the city, moving effortlessly over the soft grass, unhindered by the moonless night. Her mind was racing with her own worried thoughts mingled with constant visions that had plagued her for the past hour.

She stopped for a brief second, perching on a boulder and staring at the brightly lit city before her. A soft breeze ruffled her short, spiky hair. An unexpected scent filled her nose, causing her brow to furrow.

In that instant her visions became clouded and unreadable.

The scent was distinctly familiar. But…there was something different about it, something new. It had lost the potency it once carried, become dull. And…there was something else, another scent surrounding it, corroding it. She wrinkled her nose instinctively against the burning it caused.

"Carlisle," she called softly, knowing he would hear her cry a mile away.

~Chapter One~

I stretched out my legs and settled myself into the corner of the couch, reaching behind me to grab the book on the table. I listened intently for any sound of him. He should have been back by now, but I wasn't too worried.

I settled deeper into the couch, making sure to be as comfortable as possible. I hadn't had a chance to relax and spend time on myself in a while now. Aro had been in search of new additions to his harem, a task which always involved me.

As luck would have it, I hadn't even made it to the tenth page before there was a knock at the door. I hadn't noticed them before; I'd been too focused on my reading. But sure enough, I picked up the scent of two vampires outside my door. They weren't from the Volturi and I didn't recognize them, but something about the scent seemed familiar.

A second after the knock I was standing before the door, my hand hesitating on the doorknob. I suppose if they were unfriendly, they would have let themselves in by now. Vampires with an agenda were always so impatient. Either way, I was in no mood for a fight, especially one in my own house.

I opened the door.

Instinctively, I gasped. All the long repressed memories of my human life came flooding through my mind like a hurricane.

"Bella," she said simply.

"Alice."

Her face was calm, showing no sign of surprise, though I know she did not expect to find me here. Her companion's face was much less pleasant. I could guess she was rather infuriated to be standing here in front of my door.

"Bella," she said again. "We need your help."

Her companion scoffed. "_We_ don't need anything. _He_ needs your help."

"Rosalie," Alice chided. "Stop it."

I looked around to see who it was Rosalie had been referring to, but there was no one there. It was just the two of them and the dark, empty night.

"Look, I'm not thrilled about asking _you_ for help, but we have no other choice."

"What's going on?" I questioned, angered by her usual blunt rudeness.

"It's Edward," Alice said simply.

I felt something surface deep inside me. It had been so long since I'd heard or even thought about that name. I wasn't sure what I felt when she said that, but it was there now. That gnawing feeling I used to get right after I left.

As if she was waiting for me to process that, Alice began again. "We were vacationing in Lucca. Wednesday, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle went out hunting. They ran into Victoria."

"What? But-"

Alice interrupted me before I could get my thoughts out. "I don't have time to explain everything. We've been running from them for two days now. Jasper and Esme may have managed to throw them off our trail, but it won't last for long and some of us got pretty beat up in the fight."

"Oh, just get to the point already!" Rosalie cried. "We need a place to rest while we decide what to do!"

I glanced at Alice, who was watching me intently. Though her face was calm, I could see the desperation buried in her eyes. Even Rosalie's face had more to its expression than her hatred for me.

"Of course," I said finally. "You can stay here as long as you need."

"Rosalie-"

But she was gone before Alice could finish, presumably to inform Carlisle. I stepped aside, allowing Alice room to come inside, closing the door behind her. I went back to the couch and resumed my previous position in the corner.

Alice examined the large, high-ceilinged living room silently, moving into the dining room and then the kitchen. She came back into the living room just as the door was opened.

Carlisle came in first, sporting a few unpleasant looking bite marks and scratches along his arms and a tattered shirt. Esme was right behind him. She paused at the doorway, seeming a bit uncertain to come in. Rosalie nudged her inside and followed her with Emmett close behind her, also bearing a scratch of two.

Jasper was the last one to come inside, supporting Edward with one arm. It was shocking, seeing a vampire unable to walk without support. And not just any vampire. Edward, one of the strongest and smartest and certainly the fastest. Edward, who would have ripped James to pieces for my sake. Edward, who—No!

I shook my head, trying to clear the memories from my mind, succeeding for the time being. Alice was at Edward's side, leading him over to the couch. I leapt up from my seat and moved around to the other side of the couch.

All this time no one said a word. Emmett sat in one of the big armchairs, Rosalie perching on the arm. Carlisle sat down on the duvet, Esme standing at his side. Alice sat on one end of the couch, Edward slouched on the other. Jasper stood behind the couch, close to Alice.

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't entirely pleased with the idea of the entire Cullen family being in my living room, though I'm sure I could name a few people who would be even more displeased. I just hoped this whole thing could go completely unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**********

Dear readers,

Thanks for the kind reviews last time! I appreciate it so much! Hope y'all are enjoying it! Oh, and I'll update as much as I can! I'm hoping once or twice a week, even when I'm uninspired. And again, please let me know of anything I misrepresent prior to New Moon.

Thanks for reading,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Chapter Two~

Esme was the first to break the silence. "Thank you, Bella dear." She was at my side in a quarter second, hugging me tightly. I could feel the relief emanating from her embrace. It stirred that feeling in me again, reminding me of days long since passed.

Sensing my tenseness, Esme was instantly standing back beside Carlisle.

I moved to the other side of the room, as far away from them as socially acceptable.

"We apologize for imposing, Bella," Carlisle began. "I fear we had no other choice. It's been so long since we've had contact with Victoria that Alice was unable to get a timely vision surrounding her encounter. Before we knew it, she was right there in front of us. She has a few new followers now. We were able to count about seven of them, quite unusual for a clan of vampires not newborn."

"And she attacked you?" I prompted, staring directly at Carlisle.

If there were that many and this was an unwarranted attack, Aro would certainly want to know. But would it be wise to inform him now, when her dealings involved the Cullens? Hmm. Maybe I should wait and see how things end up.

"Yes," Carlisle continued. "Edward went back to warn the others, though Alice had already had a vision. But Victoria caught up with him." He paused for a moment. His silence said it all. Somehow, Victoria had bested Edward. "We managed to force her to retreat, but they were relentless. Jasper and Esme led them north towards Bologna, but I don't think they'll linger there for long."

"After all these years, she still hasn't given up?" I inquired, baffled.

"Perhaps your…human memories are a bit foggy," Carlisle offered.

_If only, _I thought to myself, asking instead, "What do you mean?"

"The bond between James and Victoria was very strong."

I turned my head, startled by his voice and its undercurrent of bitterness. Edward was staring directly at me, his eyes boring a hole in me like before, when he tried to read my thoughts. I smirked, knowing he was no more successful then he'd been all those years ago.

"Bonds are easily broken over time," I hissed, my tone just as bitter as his.

"So it would seem," he agreed, pursing his lips to indicate he had no more to say on the subject.

An awkward silence ensued. I wondered why none of them mentioned the smell. I'm sure they all knew what it was, quite possibly _who_. Perhaps it was out of politeness, or maybe a desire to avoid an uncomfortable situation. Either way, I wasn't complaining.

"We won't trouble you long," Carlisle assured. "As soon as we can secure tickets out of Europe and find safe passage to the airport, we'll be gone."

"It's no bother at all, Carlisle," I said smiling, truly meaning it. "There's more than enough room. And I have some spare clothes if you'd like."

"Oh, thank God!" Rosalie exclaimed, getting up from her perch. "I was beginning to think you were going to make me wear these reeking clothes all night! And a shower would be nice, too!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I'll go get some things for you!"

I dashed up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. I pulled a few things from my dresser for Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Then I stopped at the room next to mine, unconsciously stopping my needless breathing. I made my way through the messy room and to the dresser for some things for the other four.

It shouldn't have taken me more than ten seconds to get the clothes and get back downstairs, but I lingered for a few moments in the second room. What would he think of me for inviting them in like this?

I grabbed the pile of clothes and headed back downstairs. They were all exactly as I'd left them, Rosalie now tapping her foot impatiently. I handed her the first outfit.

"Shower?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall, second door on the left. There are towels and things-"

She was gone before I could finish. Emmett snickered at her blatant rudeness. His expression changed instantly when I handed him his outfit. I heard him growl in disgust, which he quickly tried to turn into a casual joke. But I caught the underlying revulsion.

"Geez Bella, don't you wash your clothes?" he joked, seeming embarrassed at his instinctual reaction.

I just smiled. Time away from Emmett seemed to have dulled my senses to his jovial teasing. And I didn't feel up to discussing the origin of the smell or its reason for being with the entire Cullen family.

Esme and Carlisle both took their clothes with a smile.

"Thank you, dear," Esme said.

It was then I noticed the broad grin on Alice's face. Edward stifled a soft snicker and I caught the fading remnants of his crooked smile.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I handed her the smallest outfit I could find. "Look what all this time has done for you! You have a fashion sense! Look at this! It's adorable! And it even matches! Please tell me you have matching accessories!"

I smiled and produced a necklace and matching earrings I'd been concealing in my jeans pocket. She let out a squeal of excitement in her airy voice and suddenly her arms were around me.

"I'm so proud!"

Oddly, unlike Esme and Emmett, my reaction toward Alice had not really changed with time. It didn't bother me that she still treated me like her best friend. Perhaps it was just because we'd been so much closer before I left.

I handed Jasper his set of clothes, noticing the distinct set of bite marks along his arms. Strange, I'd never noticed them before. Were they all from the fight with Victoria? He was quick to thank me for the clothes and place his arms together behind his back and out of view.

"There are some extra rooms upstairs if you'd like to change," I offered.

I realized I still had one more set of clothes in my hands. Then I noticed the room had cleared except for Edward, who was sitting rigidly with his eyes closed. I moved to his side and placed the clothes beside him, knowing he'd heard my movements.

I was about to leave the room and search for someplace to collect my thoughts when I felt a strong grip around my wrist.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Instantly I was on the opposite end of the room, clenching my fists tightly to contain my emotions. He remained in the same position, his back to me, his arm outstretched, his palm open. It was a while before I could regain my sanity after the touch of his skin.

"You're welcome," I said finally.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" he questioned, still not turning around.

My eyes narrowed in anger. "How did you expect them to be, Edward?"

He turned around and I could tell that he'd been fighting to maintain a calm, composed expression. I could still see a hint of sadness in the corners of his eyes and in the way his lips tightened.

"Perhaps we can talk about things?" he suggested, staring hard at me.

"I don't see what there is to talk about," I replied tersely. "It's been a long time. Things have changed."

"Obviously," he mused, studying me intently.

I made no response and continued to glare at him.

"I never expected…" he trailed off, taking a human step closer to me. "I never _dreamed_…" Another step. "Was it really that important to you?" Another step. "Immortality?" Another step. The last step. He was too close again.

Without thinking, I let out a guttural snarl. He stopped suddenly, his eyes wide in shock.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know why-"

Four things happened at once. First, I caught the scent that I'd been waiting for earlier. But now I wished more than anything that he would turn around and leave like he so often did when I had company of the vampire variety. Second, realization finally dawned in Edward's face. After so many years, he understood. Third, the other Cullens returned promptly to the living room, startled and guarded. Fourth, the back door through the kitchen opened and the shout that followed was enough to wake the surrounding neighborhood.

"What is that God awful stench?"

I grimaced pitifully. Here we go…


	3. Chapter 3

**********

Dear readers,

Just for the record, I don't intend to delve into the Eclipse love triangle. But I'm not entirely sure of all the minor details of the plot, so inferences may occur. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate every one! Oh, and those of you who asked me questions: every one of them will be answered/explained at some point. There must be _some_ amount of suspense!

Thanks for reading,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Chapter Three~

I was in the kitchen in a millisecond, startling him a little. But he regained composure before I could even open my mouth.

"Why are there so many of them here?" he complained loudly.

Thankfully, the Cullens remained in the living room, giving me time to explain things. Not that any explanation on my part was going to help the situation. I could only hope he would be able to keep his cool. Otherwise, this could get ugly really fast.

"Jake, calm down. Just listen to me."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. I heard the gasps, inaudible to human ears, from the Cullens as I said his name. Edward seemed to have been the only one who had figured it out previously.

"Bella, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?"

He made an attempt to move past me, but I moved to stop him.

"Just let me explain."

He stared down at me expectantly. I took a useless deep breath and stared back at him. He must have been out running again. He wore only gray sweatpants and a pair of tattered tennis shoes. His face was tensed against the smell, but his eyes were calm. Let's see how long that lasts.

"Oh, how do I say this…" I mumbled, looking down and forming sentences in my head.

"What's the big deal, Bells? So you have a bunch of your smelly friends over for vampire sleepover. As long as they're not moving in, I'm fine. I can hardly stand your smell; I don't want a pack of reeking bloodsuckers."

"I'm not sure how long they'll be staying," I confessed.

He squinted his eyes, studying me intently.

"Bella?"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Sensing this, Jacob moved past me, heading for the living room. I sighed and slumped after him, admonishing myself for my weakness and inability to tell him.

The scene in the living room was exactly the same as a few moments ago. Edward was still standing in the same spot, a controlled expression on his pale face. Alice and Jasper were on either side of him in their new clothes. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were all standing at the foot of the stairs, Rose with a towel wrapped around her hair. Carlisle was the closest to the kitchen, appearing ready to moderate if the occasion arose.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. I caught up to him, reaching up to touch his shoulder. I could feel his muscles tensing and trembling a bit. If I couldn't get him to calm down we were going to have a fight on our hands.

"I thought I recognized that stench," he murmured.

Then, much to my surprise, he brushed my arm aside and headed off towards the stairs. The others cleared out of the way, Rosalie making a show of plugging her nose. I just stood there staring after him.

"Jacob…"

Carlisle was at my side. "Bella, perhaps we should leave. Esme has a friend in Rome. I'm sure we can-"

"No." I shook my head. "Just let me talk to him."

"Of course. We'll give you some time. Our hunt was interrupted earlier; we're all a bit thirsty."

That brought a smile to my face. It was the first time I'd ever heard him talk about their diet without an awkward, discomfort.

Without another word, he turned to his family and they left. Rosalie tossed the towel into my arms as she left. I sighed and looked to the top of the stairs for a while, wondering how I ever thought that this could work out.

With a resigned sigh, I went up the stairs and was standing in front of Jacob's door in a second. But a quick intake of breath told me he wasn't there. I took a step and opened my bedroom door.

Jacob was standing with his back to me, something clutched in his right palm. I approached him slowly, at a normal, human pace. When I was only a foot behind him he turned around, giving me the coldest stare I'd ever seen. I choked on a sob as it escaped my lips. I wished more than anything I could cry, so he could see how bad I felt.

"You'll probably be wanting this back now," he said simply, holding his hand out to me.

I looked down at his outstretched palm and gasped, feeling another sob coming through.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded. "I left it…"

"For him. Yeah, I know," he replied, bitterness apparent in his voice. "I took it."

"Why?" I whispered, lifting my arm slightly, but not taking it.

"I didn't want him to have it to remember you by. He didn't deserve it after the way he treated you."

"He came back, Jake! He-"

"Look at you! He's here an hour and already you're defending him again!"

"No!" I pleaded. "I'm not! I just-"

"After all these years, all you've been through, you're welcoming them back with open arms."

"Jake, you don't understand! They were attacked! Or were you too busy storming off to notice?"

"I think I have a right to be upset, Bells!"

"Jake please! Alice came to me and told me they were attacked by Victoria and they were injured! They had nowhere else to go! It's only for a few days! Until they can make it to the airport safely!"

"Victoria?" he questioned, calmed a little by his puzzlement. "The one who was after you?"

"Yes. Carlisle told me she's gathered new followers. At least seven of them. And they're strong. And Victoria…she nearly killed Edward."

He scoffed. "Why do you care? You've spent the last ten years trying to forget them! To forget him! And suddenly they show up on your doorstep and everything goes back to the way it was before!"

"It's not the same," I said, hearing the bitterness in my words as my human memories began to resurface, fuzzy though they were. "It's definitely not the same. Besides, I need to find out what Victoria wants with them. Aro will certainly-"

"Oh, don't bring _him_ into this! Seven vampires are bad enough!"

I smiled sympathetically at him, knowing he put up with an awful lot for my sake. "Ok, ok. But I will need to meet with him eventually. The Volturi need to be informed of Victoria's actions."

Jacob stepped closer to me and enveloped me in his huge embrace. He sighed, resting his chin against my head. "Bella, why are you doing this? Why are you helping them?"

"I don't know what else to do," I admitted. "Alice was there and…I just couldn't say no."

He pulled away, keeping hold of my arms and looking me in the eyes. "Is this really what you want? After all you've already done for them, all you've gone through to forget him. Is this really what you want to do?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "I don't know Jacob. But can I really turn them out?"

He smiled. "No, probably not. Always thinking about others before yourself."

"I'm so sorry, Jake."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. It's you I'm worried about. _I_ can deal with them."

"I'll be fine," I said firmly. "I'm not as naïve as I used to be."

"Will you tell them?"

I hesitated. "I don't know."

He didn't offer his suggestion. I felt him slip the object into my hand and then he left, releasing me and walking off. He stopped at the doorway and turned around. "You might want that back."

Then he was gone from sight. I looked down at my hand. The diamond glistened in the dim light, light bouncing off all the edges of its heart-shaped surface. I shifted my gaze to the bracelet further down my arm and the sculpted wolf hung from it. With a sigh, I turned it around and looked at the empty link.


	4. Chapter 4

**********

Dear readers,

Sorry it took me a few days longer than usual. Classes are picking up, so it'll probably be a few days in between posts. And sorry if it's not up to par. I wanted to get it posted for y'all, so I kinda rushed the end. Thanks for staying with me and reviewing! And again, I'm not a B/J shipper, though I do like Jacob more.

Sincerely,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Chapter Four~

When I finally came back downstairs, Jacob was gone. I was pretty sure he'd taken great care in making the Cullen's stay as uncomfortable as possible. His scent was particularly strong and nearly impossible to escape.

I smiled. I don't know how I'd go on without Jake. Since the day I went to him with my broken motorcycle, he's been my best friend. I'm fairly certain that he kept every piece of my heart he helped put back together in those lonely months.

He was right though. I really shouldn't be helping them. It would only make it harder to push the memories back again when they left. And it wasn't fair to Jacob after all he'd done for me.

"Is something bothering you?"

His voice didn't surprise me, though I'd been too deep in thought to notice his return. I assumed he'd either heard our conversation or fished it out of Jacob's thoughts before he took off.

"It's nothing," I replied, attempting to walk off and ignore him.

As I assumed he would, Edward followed me. He didn't say anything again until I stopped and leaned against the porch railing outside. As much as I was used to Jacob's scent by now, I simply couldn't take it's constant reminder of his presence and what I had and was still doing to him.

I sighed loudly and stared out into the dark countryside. It wasn't quite dawn, but I could smell the signs of the coming sunrise. Edward stood with his back against the railing, watching me for a while.

"Jacob doesn't want us to stay here," he said pointedly.

"He'll stay out of the way while you're here."

"Are you sure this is alright?" he questioned. I could feel his eyes on me, preparing to analyze my response. "We may be able to outrun Victoria."

"That's ridiculous," I replied emotionlessly. "You can stay here until Victoria's gone. I have plenty of room."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked bluntly.

I was expecting a lot more casual conversation before the topic of my departure was broached, but I suppose it didn't matter either way. If we were to be living together it was probably necessary that they all knew. And they'd likely figure it out anyway with my random visitors and trips to Volterra.

"Aro did it," I stated brusquely.

I hadn't ever thought it possible to surprise Edward Cullen, but that moment proved me wrong. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a tiny bit. Aro. Carlisle's old friend and companion. Aro. The man who had always been fond of all the Cullens and even tried to convince both he and Alice to join him.

I ignored the urge to smile in self satisfaction and continued. "I'm not sure any of you realize how much he wanted you and Alice on his side. Or how much he wanted to see what would become of my ability once I became a one of you."

I thought he would interrupt me, but he simply stared at me contemplatively, his mind racing.

"After we came back," I felt my mind flinch as I dragged these long forgotten memories out. Edward's expression became concerned and he reached out to comfort me. I turned away from him and continued. "Things weren't the same anymore. You were so distant, always incredibly cautious around me.

"About two months after we returned from Italy, I received a letter from Aro. You were out hunting with Emmett and Jasper, but you'd left Alice in charge of me. I took the letter over to Jacob's, knowing it was the only place I was free to consider my response."

I heard him growl softly in disapproval.

"It was then I realized just how much Aro wanted any of us on his side. And what lengths he would go to get what he wanted. He told me the Volturi were planning to visit Forks and _convince_ you to join their ranks. But he also told me something else." I paused, the remembrance of those human memories taking its toll on me. "He gave me a way to save you. If I would agree to join the Volturi in Italy, and in so doing become one of you, they would leave the Cullens in peace. Forever."

Edward stared at me, shocked into silence.

"I knew Alice would see my plans as soon as I left Jacob's. I convinced him to come with me. We went back to my house, grabbed my things and caught the first plane to Italy. Of course, Jake spent the entire time trying to convince me to change my mind and go back to Forks. But that just wasn't an option.

"They weren't very thrilled that I'd brought a werewolf along with me, but once I explained to them the necessity they agreed. I never actually expected Jacob to stay with me, but it seemed like the best idea."

"I'll bet he was more than thrilled at the arrangement," Edward scoffed.

I glared at him. "Jacob's done more for me than anyone else in this world! Don't you dare insult him!"

He turned away, surprised and a bit hurt. "So you just did it then? Became a vampire and forgot all about your past?"

"I had to!" I defended angrily. "Do you think Aro would let me go back and visit you? That was the deal! In exchange for your safety, I gave up my soul!"

He smirked bitterly. "Now you believe me."

"I didn't say I _lost_ my soul, Edward. I gave it up."

We were both silent for a while. Try as I might I couldn't relinquish the ever growing fear that this might completely break all my resolve.

"I had to give you up for good," I said finally. "I couldn't see you again."

"But why?" he blurted out suddenly, uncharacteristically.

I looked at him incredulously. "Because I loved you! Because it was the only way to keep you safe from the Volturi! After all you gave me, it was the one thing I could do for you!"

"We could've fought them!"

"No! There's more to the Volturi then you know, Edward! You wouldn't have stood a chance! I've seen what they can do! I know now! They would have killed you unless you joined them!"

"So, you joined them and now you help them do those awful things? All that time, all those emotions. You just threw them away when you became a Volturi," Edward said dismally. "You're not the girl I thought you were."

"Don't judge me, Edward! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Then let me help you! We can talk to Aro! I'm sure Carlisle can-"

"Don't be so naïve," I chided. "You know as well as I do that wouldn't work. This is my life now. I've accepted it. The past is behind me now. None of it matters now anyway. Unlike you, I chose to go on living when I lost you."

"Bella-"

"Just stop, Edward. It's been too long. We can't relive the past."

I took one last look at the horizon where the sun was just beginning to peak over the trees. As I turned to walk back into the house, I saw the dim sparkle on his pale face and left even faster to avoid anymore memories.

I passed Alice on my way upstairs. She looked as if she wanted to stop me, but the violent warning in my deep black eyes made her think twice.

Maybe now they would understand. I wasn't the same Bella they used to know. I'd witnessed a dark, violent side of this world that I never knew existed. I'd worked side by side with Jane and watched her render innocent humans and vampires unconscious. These past ten years had changed me, though for better or worse I myself wasn't even sure. Who were they to judge me when it was for their safety and protection that I did all this in the first place?

My hand was on my cell before it finished its first ring.

"Hello?"

"Aro needs to see you. Recent events have come to his attention and he requests your presence."

"I'm leaving now."

The dial tone ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**********

Dear readers,

Thanks to those of you who read these short little blurbs. It gets really annoying when I answer people's questions and then get asked the same question four more times. So, thanks if you do read these! And thanks for this round of reviews! They really made me smile!

Sincerely,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Chapter Five~

I was stretched out on the living room couch when they returned, enjoying the last few minutes of the Dallas-Seattle game. Great, there goes my afternoon. I had figured they would be gone at least a few more hours.

I looked up and noted that there were only three of them. The blonde woman and the big one came in together. Before I could blink he was lounging comfortably in the chair beside me, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Alright! I was afraid I'd miss this!" He hesitated for a moment, looking over at me. "Alice isn't back yet is she?"

"The puny one? No, haven't smelt her."

"Good. She always tells me who wins!"

I was a bit taken aback by his general geniality, but I suppose they couldn't all be as bad as _he_ was. The blonde one scowled at him and disappeared upstairs to do who knows what. The last one, their leader if I remember right, closed the door and came into the living room at a normal, human pace.

"Jacob," he began, just as I was directing my attention back to the game. "I wonder if I might have a word with you."

I sighed loudly, but got up off the couch nonetheless. I followed him through the kitchen and out onto the back porch. Despite the open air, I could still catch Bella's scent mingled with that bloodsucker's.

I pulled myself up on the railing and sat staring at him.

"Bella's always been a selfless girl," he said pointedly.

I scoffed. "No joke."

"Yes well…" Carlisle hesitated. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I never would have sent Alice if I had had any choice. Edward's injuries were…dire."

"He looks fine to me," I pointed out sardonically.

"We heal extremely fast. Like you," he added with a smile. "But if Victoria had been able to catch up with us, I'm not sure what the outcome would have been. We'll be forever grateful to Bella for granting us this safe haven."

"Yeah, Bella's pretty selfless," I agreed finally. "All the same, I wish you all hadn't decided to stop by."

"Would you mind elaborating?" he questioned. "What I mean is, I wonder what effect this will have on Bella."

"What do you care? You'll all just pick up and leave again, like you did last time."

He didn't say anything for a while. His face was contemplative, occasionally flickering with pained regret. "I do regret that things turned out the way they did for Bella and Edward. At the time, I truly believed Edward's plan to leave Forks was what was best for Bella. Had I known that Victoria-"

"Victoria's got nothing to do with it! She's never cared that you left her in danger! Besides, she had me to protect her. The point is that you left her. Period! That you lied to her, made her believe you didn't want her!"

"Yes, I suppose that would be her reaction. She willingly put herself in a world of danger for the sake of being with Edward. And that's why I'm wondering…"

"You wanna know why she left."

"Well, I was curious about that, yes. I caught her conversation with Edward on my way back. I'm simply trying to figure gather as much information as I can about the situation. I just can't understand why Aro would take Bella over Edward and Alice. What does he want with her?"

"I'm not really sure I'm the one you should be asking."

"Of course," he mused. "I should speak with Bella directly."

He was silent for a long while now, thinking to himself.

"You're a good man, Jacob. You've always been there for Bella, even when Edward couldn't be."

"_Chose_ not to be," I corrected.

He ignored my comment. "Edward's like my son, so naturally I want to see him happy. He's never really been the same since Bella left. He always assumed she was upset with him because he left. And then when you disappeared… Well, you can assume what we all thought.

"Yet, somehow Edward convinced himself that this was what was best for Bella. He never considered himself good enough for her. I believe he was genuinely happy for her. But when we arrived here last night…well, I've never seen him so devastated."

"Why?" I questioned bitterly. "Because he missed his chance and someone else'd already sunk their teeth into her?"

"Because all this time he'd been thinking she was better off, living out her human life with you."

I grimaced. "Bella's human life… I hardly even remember what that was like. These stupid bloodsuckers have got her so twisted and screwed up, it's a wonder they even call her Bella anymore."

"Jacob," he began, "Why did you help her, knowing that this was what they intended to do to her?"

"Because if I didn't…I knew the Volturi would come. And I knew they'd kill her."

"And Edward?"

I considered sarcasm, but decided the truth was best in this situation. "Look, I may not like the guy, but I never would've taken her away if I didn't think it was what was best for her. She may have pretended she was alright, but I knew she wasn't. I wish he could've seen what she looked like that first day she showed up in my garage."

He nodded grimly. "Thank you for your time and honestly, Jacob. I understand how difficult it must be for you to have us all here."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I mumbled, jumping down from the railing.

Carlisle nodded in understanding and disappeared into the house. It was then that I realized Bella's absence. She must have left; otherwise the bloodsucker wouldn't have approached me about her. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't smell her anywhere close by.

I hurried back inside and up the stairs. He was standing on front of her door, holding something in his hand. Before I could even voice my thoughts he answered them.

"I didn't do anything. She left this note on her door."

I stomped over to him and tore the note from his hands. My eyes quickly scanned the note, verifying that it was in fact her handwriting and not some trick the bloodsuckers were playing.

Jacob, sorry to rush off, but I got a call from Jane. I need to see Aro right away. There's some leftover roast in the refrigerator from yesterday. I don't know what the emergency is, but if it has anything to do with the Cullens I'll send proper warning. If it comes to it, please help them. I know it's not fair of me to ask you, but I have to just the same. Whatever happens, I love you. Be safe. ~Bella

"I didn't read it," he said.

"Could ya stop doing that?" I grumbled. "It's…weird. Besides, I'm sure you read it just find in my mind."

"I couldn't help that," he said casually. "Your thoughts are just so loud."

"Whatever," I scowled. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Nothing more than you do," he replied. "Do you suspect she's in some kind of trouble?"

I stared at the note carefully. "I'm not sure. Not yet anyway. This is her job. She's always being called away by that bloodsucker to do God-knows-what. But normally she would've waited to tell me. It's gotta be something serious."

"If anything were to happen because of us…"

"Well, maybe you should get going so nothing _does_ happen."

He didn't respond to me. His expression fell and he turned away. Finally, he just walked off. I knew Bella would be upset with me if he did leave, but right now I didn't care. This was just too much. How could she expect me to handle this? I had no idea where she was this time and I was stuck in this house with a bunch of bloodsuckers.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Um…Edward." It was almost painful to say it. It made me sick. I don't think I've ever called him that.

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Volterra. He lives in Volterra."

I shoved the note in my pocket and made to leave.

"It's hidden," he mused. "Though, I suppose you could smell them."

"Thanks," I said, forcing the words out. "And…don't leave. Bella wouldn't want you to. She'd be pretty upset with me if she thought I'd made you leave."

I heard a soft chuckle. "Thank you, Jacob. I appreciate the offer."

We both walked off without another word. I hurried to my room, grabbed a pair of shorts from a pile on the floor, and headed outside. I waited until I was a ways away from the house before shrugging out of my clothes and transforming.


	6. Chapter 6

**********

Dear readers,

Sorry for the amount of time since my last post! I've been so incredibly busy with life! Plus I wasn't really sure until recently what exactly my plan was. It finally dawned on me yesterday! And by the way, I wasn't really planning on changing Bella's power for those of you who've been asking. I just assumed it would be the same as in Breaking Dawn. But I decided to add a slight twist to it. Nothing serious at all or anything. And hopefully there will be new skills from a few other vampires!

Sincerely,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Chapter Six~

"Why did Caius decide to move the induction?" I questioned briskly, following Heidi down the long corridor.

"I don't know. Probably one of Aro's whims."

The doors were already opened and we hurried into the large hall. I winced instinctively at the appearance of the multitude of vampires standing around the magnificent hall. That was something I'd never done before, and it wasn't even dinner time.

"What's wrong with you?" Heidi asked, hurrying to reach the front of the conclave.

"Nothing," I lied quickly.

I knew exactly what it was. All these memories resurfacing after years of suppression. The first time I'd been in this room it had been under much more unpleasant circumstances. Not to mention it'd been with Edward. Right after I'd saved his life.

We'd reached the end of the room where the crowd was located. They all parted as Heidi and I made our way to Caius. As usual, Marcus sat in his chair, looking out glumly at the crowd, Caius stood a little ways in front of him, talking with Jane, and Aro looked oddly triumphant as he waited for Jane.

"Aro, may I have a word with you?" I inquired, leaving Heidi's side.

"Of course, Bella," he answered with a smile. I always have time for you."

I stood very close to him, talking in a whisper though it would do no good in this room full of vampires. Aro took my hand and led me a few feet away, out of the crowd of Volturi. He chuckled to himself.

"Every single time…" he mumbled. "Well, maybe someday."

"You can't read my thoughts Aro, no matter how hard you try. You have your gift, I have mine. Now, why did you decide to move the induction?"

He laughed softly again. "Dear Bella, you always were my favorite. Always so inquisitive. But there's really no reason other than I wanted to. You know how I enjoy new blood in the ranks." He chuckled at his little joke. "Come now, I sense Jane is almost here with the inductees."

As he said that the crowd began to organize. Everyone took their places, spreading out around Aro, Caius, and Marcus. As I moved to take my place beside Aro, I noticed Marcus watching me intently, his eyes focused so hard I felt like he was piercing my very soul.

The doors opened and I quickly turned, ignoring Marcus for the present. Jane strode brusquely into the room, followed by five other vampires. I could tell they were all new, young ones-they usually were. The young ones were the only ones impressionable enough to submit to a life like this.

They seemed almost frightened of the whole procession. I suppose to anyone, even a vampire, the Volturi provoked fear and discomfort. The large room with its cobblestone walls, seeming so medieval, and all of us, standing guard around some of the most powerful vampires on the planet.

They had reached us now. Caius began the theatrics and the induction began. There was the speech about upholding the values of society and enforcing balance among humans, etc. And then the five newcomers had to swear an oath of allegiance and unconditional loyalty.

As the last vampire was making swearing his undying devotion to the Volturi, I caught the slightest scent of a rather unwanted intruder. Just as I was sighing with the assumption that no one else had noticed, one of the new vampires growled in disgust.

"What is that awful stench?"

Caius looked up from the ceremony, a livid expression on his face. I left my position immediately and sped towards the large double doors. I threw them open with one shove and ran down the hallway.

I was so furious that I nearly ran right into him.

"Bella-"

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

By now he'd nearly stumbled backwards and had to grab onto the wall to prevent me from knocking him over. He bore a shocked expression on his face and cringed away from my accusing finger.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella, I just-"

"Do you realize what you've done?" I shrieked.

"I was worried, Bella! You just left and I didn't know…"

I realized too late that I had made a mistake. His intentions had been purely concern and, in my shock I'd acted completely irrationally. I withdrew and took a step back, my eyes imploring forgiveness.

Before I could say anything, half the Volturi guard was standing behind me.

"What is the meaning of this, Isabella?" Caius growled.

I took a casual step in front of Jacob, hoping they wouldn't catch my defensive stance.

"I'm sorry, Caius. It won't happen again."

"Again?" Caius persisted. "I know it won't happen again! I want to know what he's doing here _now_!"

I steeled my expression and thought quickly. Jacob's being here was a very serious offense and Caius knew that. He wouldn't fall for just any story. But I couldn't reveal anything about the Cullens. That would be drasticly dangerous for both of us.

"It's my fault really," I confessed. "Jacob's just trying to help us."

Caius scoffed. "Oh?"

"Yes," I said flatly. "While I was out hunting a few days ago, I ran into an old friend."

Behind me I heard Jacob's heart rate quicken. The others sensed it too and looked over at him curiously. I wish there was some way to get him to calm down. If he didn't trust me, the Volturi would know.

"A friend?" Caius questioned.

I laughed bitterly. "Well, perhaps friend isn't the proper term."

Caius narrowed his gaze. "Isabella, who did you see?"

"Victoria. I saw Victoria."

There were a series of hushed whispers throughout the procession.

"You simply ran into her?" Jane inquired skeptically. "We've been after her for years and you just ran into her?"

"Yes," I said simply. "I was leery of mentioning my encounter because I wasn't able to apprehend her. I know how important her capture is to us and I failed. Jacob tried to convince me to tell you, but I refused."

"I was worried, Bella! She could come after you again! The Volturi can help you!"

I resisted a smile. Jacob had finally caught on.

"Forgive me, Caius. I should have told you. I was just…ashamed…that I couldn't defeat her. I am not a warrior."

Aro stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Isn't this amusing? The werewolf helping the vampires! My dear Bella, you bring so much amusement to our blasé life!"

Caius scoffed. "This will not happen again, Isabella. The werewolf will not interfere with our affairs. I was very generous when I allowed you to keep the creature-" Jacob tensed behind me, but managed to keep under control. "-with you, despite our laws. This intrusion will not be allowed a second time."

"Yes sir."

"And as for Victoria, you will not secrete information from us again. I don't care about your petty weaknesses and silly feelings. You are a member of an organization sworn to uphold the balance in this world. We cannot tolerate failure."

"Yes sir."

There was a brief pause in which Caius stared intently from me to Jacob, probably trying to discern our truthfulness. Then a simple smile came over his face and his gaze narrowed. I steeled myself for the plan I knew was forming in his mind.

"Isabella, please step aside," Caius commanded.

I looked back at Jacob and caught his gaze. He understood.

"Isabella?"

I moved to the side. Aro stepped forward and held out his hand for Jacob, which he took.

"Thank you, Jacob," Aro began conversationally, while trying to pick the truth out of Jacob's mind. "The Volturi are all very appreciative of your assistance, however undesired it may be."

All the while I watched his expression grow more and more frustrated. He wasn't able to read Jacob's mind. Finally, he stopped rambling and released his grip. Jane and Alec appeared shocked at the realization of Aro's failure.

"Isabella," Caius said shortly, irritation dripping from his voice. "Please escort your pet outside of Voltera. We will continue the induction without you. Your serves are no longer required at present."

I hurried over to Jacob's side, gripped his arm and began leading him down the hallway.

"Isabella," came Caius' sharp voice.

I turned around.

"We will be in touch shortly regarding plans for Victoria."

"Yes sir. I await your call."

With that I started dragging Jacob down the hallway and through the complicated maze of sewers and gates until we were standing just outside the walls of Voltera. I released my grip and wandered a few feet away, pulling my grey cloak closer around my body to prevent any onlooker from catching the glint of sunlight on my skin.


	7. Chapter 7

**********

Dear readers,

Thanks for those of you still with me! Again, sorry it took me so long last time! I can't guarantee any time frame, but I hope it'll start being sooner rather than later! Again, I didn't really give Bella a new power. I just changed it a tiny little bit. Thanks for all the reviews and adds! Y'all rock!

Sincerely,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Chapter Seven~

Jacob came up behind me, not speaking for a few seconds.

"Aro…he's the one who can read my mind."

"By touching you, yes."

"I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't know this would happen! I was only trying to protect you! I thought…! And now they know! Bella, I-"

"It's alright Jake," I said nonchalantly. "He doesn't know."

"What? How"

I hesitated, not sure how much was safe to reveal to Jacob. If Aro ever got him alone… Or if Edward… But this was Jacob, after all. I couldn't keep this from him-the reason the Volturi wanted me.

"You remember me telling you that certain vampires carry on certain human attributes with them when they become a vampire? Like Aro or Alice or…Edward." He nodded. "The reason the Volturi wanted me to join them all those years ago is because Caius believed I would have a great power."

"Do you?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Yes. Even more than any of them know."

He waited anxiously for me to continue.

"When I was human, I was the only person unaffected by Edward's power. That ability also applies to Aro, Jane, and any other power involving or requiring physical contact. When I was changed, I brought that with me. If I concentrate enough, I can also protect anyone around me simply by physically touching them."

Jacob's eyes widened. "If you're immune to them, why don't you fight them?"

"It's only those abilities involving physical contact that I'm impervious to. Caius knows this. I believe there are members of the Volturi even I don't know about. Because of the circumstances concerning my induction, the Volturi do not truly trust me."

I smiled to myself before continuing. "And they have good reason. What I just told you is not the limit of my power, only as much as Caius and the Volturi know of it. With enough concentration, I can focus my power on others without touching them, creating a force field of sorts. But in using my power to protect others, I lose the ability to protect myself."

"So…back there, with Aro…you were using your power to shield me from his power?"

"Yes. I'm also training myself to see if I'm able to actually block someone's power altogether, making it a barrier against them."

Jacob frowned, guessing my intentions without help. "Let me guess. You plan on using Edward for practice."

I turned away from him, staring out across the horizon at the fading sunlight.

"Yes."

"Bella, do you realize what's going to happen if you do?" he cried. "If you keep them around, you're going to end up right back where you started!"

"The Volturi are up to something, Jake. Something big, something bad. I don't know what it is, but I intend to find out, for the good of vampires and humans. And if that means I have to sacrifice all I've gained these past years, then fine!"

"Listen to yourself! You've finally put them behind you and now you want to just invite them into your house and use them just like the Volturi used you!"

I started. I had never thought of it that way before.

"Is…is that really what I'm doing?"

Jacob grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, forcing me to look at him. "You'll let them stay, feign friendship all the while using them for some experiment, and then leave them. Bella, that's exactly what you're doing."

I pulled away from him angrily. "No! I'm helping them out of common courtesy. They're only staying as long as is necessary to return home safely. There will be no rekindling of friendships! Edward won't even know."

"So you're not going to tell him about your little test?"

"No."

"And you think that if he suddenly finds his world a whole lot quieter, he won't notice?"

I didn't reply, just glared bitterly at Jacob.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the bloodsucker's not an idiot."

"What do you want Jacob? Should I send them away and off to Victoria? Should I have told the Volturi about them? Do I let the Volturi go on with whatever they're doing? This is big, Jake! Whatever is going on, it's not just an attempt to keep the balance! Should I just stand by and wait while I'm part of this organization of extremely powerful vampires whose ranks are growing at an alarming rate?"

Jacob sighed and stepped closer to me, gripping my shoulders. "Bella, why don't you tell them."

"What?"

"Tell the Cullens about your suspicions-"

"They're not suspicions!"

"Tell them, Bella! If you use them you're not any better than the Volturi!"

"I…I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid!" I shouted suddenly. "I don't know what's going on in my head! All of these memories…they keep coming back! There's so many of them! I can't focus on anything anymore! I wasn't able to feed because the deer got away! Away! From me! The fastest, most deadly predator on the planet!"

Jacob's arms left my shoulders and wrapped around me, pulling me closer. "Bella…"

We stood there for a long time, Jacob just holding me. The sun set and everything around us was dark. Still, Jacob just held me. If I'd been able to cry, his shirt would've been stained with tears.

Finally I looked up at him.

"We should go back."

"Are you sure you're ready to?"

I nodded, pulling away from him. "Thanks Jake."

"Sure, sure."

"Promise me you won't think about this anymore? At least not while Edward's around. He can't know." Jacob frowned down at me. "Please, Jake! Just trust me! None of them can know!"

"Alright, alright, I won't say anything. But you have to promise me something?"

"Anything, Jake," I said with a smile.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid."

There it was again. After ten years of repressing it, that terrible hole in my chest ripped open just like it'd been there all along. Somehow it didn't startle me. Maybe I'd known it was coming all along, as soon as Alice showed up at my door. Or maybe it'd never closed to begin with.

***

"Go away, Alice!" I shouted before she'd even reached the top of the stairs.

She ignored me and continued, arriving in the doorway in seconds. "What are you talking about, Edward? I just want to chat with you!"

She plopped down beside me on the couch where, up until now, I'd been reading. I groaned.

"Because I know what you want to "chat" about."

"It's not my fault you can read my mind," she argued cheerfully. "But that doesn't mean you get to avoid unwanted conversations!"

"Alice, please," I implored. "Not now."

"You can't keep running away from your problems. Especially when you're currently living with them."

"But that doesn't mean I want to talk about them with _you_."

"Ouch, Edward, that hurt," she joked sarcastically, bringing a fleeting smile to my face.

"Alice, I really wish you would just drop this. If Bella knew we were even discussing this, she'd probably-"

"Bella wouldn't throw us out!" Alice interrupted. "Especially not _you_!"

"Stop it, Alice!" I glowered at her, but she was unmoved.

"I just don't understand it, Edward. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting for anything. This is her life now, and she's happy. I have no right to come along and mess everything up for her."

"Do you really believe that? That she's happy?"

"She has Jacob."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It doesn't matter! I have no right-"

"Stop saying that!" Alice chided. "Love isn't about rights."

"Than what is it about?" I demanded, raising my voice angrily.

"It's not about anything. It's not some equation or function that can be defined in words. You know that. Or at least…" She paused for a few human seconds. "…you used to. Look at you, Edward. You haven't been happy a day since she left. And now fate's brought you together again!"

"Fate," I scoffed. "Fate is what killed her, turned her into a monster like me. Fate's been trying to take her away from me since the first time I laid eyes on her. And now it's finally succeeded. I can't fight fate any longer."

I stood up suddenly and left the room, not wanting to drag this conversation out any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**********

Dear readers,

Apparently my reference in the last chapter was not entirely easy to pick up on. That line "Don't do anything reckless or stupid" was what Edward said to Bella when he left her in the forest. So, when Jacob unknowingly says the exact same line…you got it? Good. Just wanted to clarify.

Again, thanks for keeping up with me and reviewing! I enjoy reading everyone's excited comments, no matter how short! I'm hoping for maybe five more chapters, I think. I don't want to drag it out forever because I want to make sure it gets finished, unlike one of my previous fics.

Oh, and I just realized that I made a mistake. Obviously, Jacob doesn't give Bella her bracelet until Eclipse and Edward doesn't give her the diamond until after that. Sorry. Let's just act under the assumption that Bella received her bracelet at an earlier time.

And I changed my mistake about Aro's power. It wasn't intentional. I do know what I'm talking about. Thanks for catching that to those of you who messaged me about it!

Sincerely,

Rusty Myers

PS-For future reference, remember that vampire minds can focus on many things at once, according to Edward.

**********

~Chapter Eight~

It was rather embarrassing not being able to hunt my own food. It was degrading, this complete lack of focus. On the way home, Jacob changed form and caught a large deer for me. I was thankful to him, but it was still very humiliating being a vampire having to be fed by someone else. The sooner the Cullens left, the better.

We arrived back at the house late into the night. Emmett and Edward were lounged on the couch, engrossed in some sports game. Esme and Carlisle were engaged in a game of chess. I didn't sense anyone else around, so I assumed the others must be out hunting.

I went straight upstairs and to my bedroom. I knew Edward would be curious, but I simply couldn't deal with him right now. It was times like these that I wished I could lay down and take a nap just to pass the time. It was quite bothersome having to occupy myself 24 hours a day. And when I didn't, all that time was left up to my thoughts, something I did not want at present.

The others seemed to sense I did not want to discuss my absence for the time being. Even Alice remained downstairs with Edward when she returned. I stood for a very long time at the entrance to my room. I hadn't even gone inside. My thoughts were racing so fast it was almost hard to keep up with them.

Finally I moved over to my bed and sat down. I closed my eyes, the closest way I had to sleep, and tried to block out the sounds from downstairs. Emmett had discovered Jacob's Wii and along with Edward, Alice, and Jacob, had begun a very loud game of Mario Kart.

The sooner I get them out of here, the better. I'm running out of time to figure out what the Volturi are up to. And I can't focus on that and trying to keep the Cullens safe. This is big. It deserves my whole attention. Maybe I could even send Jacob back with…No. I couldn't do that. As much as I wished I could-Jacob would be much safer away from me-I was simply incapable of living without him.

It was wrong of me to keep him around, I've always known that. He deserves a normal life. He should've been allowed to marry some Quileute girl and raise a family, go cliff diving with Quil and Embry, go fishing with Billy, and just be happy. I know Jacob still feels for me and I think he hopes that someday I'll change my mind.

Maybe I should just give into him. He's been so good to me all these years; he deserved something for his efforts. But would that be enough for him? Would he know the difference? And now that Edward-

"NO!!!" I cried suddenly.

How did he even worked his way into my thoughts? There was nothing between me and Edward and there hadn't been for ten years. Just because he suddenly walked back into my life after all that time doesn't mean a thing!

"Are you alright, Bella dear?"

It wasn't the voice I expected to hear, for which I was very thankful. I quickly composed my expression and managed to find a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Esme smiled warmly and came over to sit next to me on the bed. She didn't make any effort to hug me or comfort me, probably remembering my hesitation last time. She just sat down and looked around the room, taking it all in.

"You've got a very nice home here, Bella," she remarked warmly.

_Home_, I scoffed inwardly. More like a prison.

"Thank you," I said instead. "I seem to have a lot of spare time for decorating these days."

"Emmett, Jasper and Alice are going out tomorrow to check the trail," she explained, changing the subject quite suddenly. "If there's no sign of Victoria, we'll be out of your way very soon."

"Esme, where will you go?"

"We've spent the last few years just outside of Montreal."

They had left Forks then. Of course they had. After ten years someone would've noticed that they hadn't aged a day.

Esme forwent her previous hesitation and placed a hand on top of mine. "Charlie's fine, Bella dear. He's made his peace with the situation. He's even got someone in his life now, though I don't suspect that maturing anytime in the near future."

She smiled softly to me.

"How do you know that?" I inquired quizzically. "Do you visit Forks?"

Esme's smile fell slightly. She hadn't realized what her words would give away.

"Esme?" I persisted.

"Edward….goes back."

"What?" I gasped incredulously.

"Every now and then, he just leaves without a word. He checks in on Charlie and the Quileutes. He stays for a few days. Even Alice hasn't dared to ask him what he does down there, but we can all guess. I'm sure you can too."

I didn't respond. My mind flooded with images that I didn't want to see. Edward, standing in my empty bedroom, looking through my left belongings that I'm sure Charlie hadn't moved; Edward walking through the empty hallways of Forks High, looking at the pictures of the graduated classes, pictures that I wasn't in; Edward laying in the meadow, our meadow.

"I'm sorry," Esme said after my prolonged silence. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," I lied quickly, hardening my expression. "I was just thinking of Charlie. It's good to know he's doing alright. I've often considered going to visit him myself, but I'm not sure he would understand."

"I'm sure he would love to see you, Bella dear. But whatever you decide, you mustn't blame yourself for his situation. You made your choice to protect those you loved." I noticed the past tense she used. "Because of you, Charlie is safe from Victoria. We are what we are. It's our present actions that show who we are, not our physical appearance."

"Thanks Esme," I said with a smile. "You've always been just like another mother to me."

"There was a time when I thought you would be another daughter to me," she said simply.

I gaped. I couldn't believe she spoke so bluntly. But her voice was loving and not at all accusatory. She continued to smile at me a moment longer before getting up to leave, pausing in the doorway.

"Thank you again, Bella, for all that you've done for us. I understand how hard this is for you. I hope that you've found happiness here in Italy."

Her words still hung in the air long after she'd departed. Happiness? Was I happy? I had Jacob, but was that enough? I had peace of mind, knowing I'd saved those I used to love. Was that enough either? I had a nice home, a calling, acquaintances-I could hardly call Jane a friend-safety, Jacob. But was any of that enough? Was any of this what I truly wanted?

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett left the following morning. Rosalie sulked around the house for a few hours, angry that Edward didn't go instead of Emmett. Carlisle had insisted Edward stay here, since he was Victoria's prime target.

I had made up my mind. The Cullens would be leaving soon anyway, so it didn't matter. I needed a way to test my power and the less witnesses around, the better. If I was going to find out what the Volturi were up to, I was going to need more than a mere protective mind bubble. The situation worked out perfectly. Rosalie was in the living room painting and filing her nails and Edward, who had been avoiding me since I'd returned from Voltera, was reading on the couch. I took my place in the kitchen, out of eyesight but close enough to hear clearly.

Edward chuckled to himself. "Red always goes better with your complexion."

Roselie scowled. "Just because you're bored doesn't mean you can go through my thoughts to entertain yourself!"

"You know I can only focus on what you're thinking of right now," he teased. "I'm just trying to be helpful. Emmett likes the red better too."

I ignored the rest of their conversation and began focusing on my power. I could feel it, like a film shrouding me, protecting me. I focused on pushing it away, pushing it towards Edward. I imagined it surrounding him, blocking his mind, keeping his power inside his head. I suddenly felt very open and unprotected.

At that exact moment Jacob walked into the kitchen and I faltered. My concentration broke. I collapsed against the countertop. Jacob couldn't know. If he realized what I was doing his mind would be flooded with thoughts that Edward could see. I righted myself suddenly so that Jacob hadn't even noticed my moment of exhaustion.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly, continuing on into the living room where he turned on the television.

Had it worked? Had I been able to stop Edward's power for those few seconds? I couldn't just ask him. And Edward was so composed, there's no way I'd be able to sense anything by looking at him. I'd have to try again. But not now. If it did work, he'd be wary, suspicious. I'd have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**********

Dear readers,

Hey! Thanks again for the reviews! I always appreciate it! And I've decided to give into your demands. I wasn't going to have B and E rekindle their relationship so soon, but I suppose it doesn't hurt the general continuation of the plot. So fine! Enjoy! :p

Sincerely,

Rusty Myers

**********

~Chapter Nine~

Alice and the others returned the following day. I was disheartened to learn that they would be staying a few days longer than they'd originally planned for. Apparently they'd come across Victoria's scent somewhere near Voltera.

But I suppose it couldn't be helped. And besides, I still hadn't found another chance to perfect my power. And there was no way I'd be able to stop the Volturi without it. As much as I hated to admit it, at the moment, I needed Edward.

Jacob hadn't brought up the issue since out conversation outside Voltera. I could only hope he was keeping his thoughts at bay. Heaven only knows what Edward would do if he discovered my plan and suspicions involving the Volturi.

My opportunity came a few days after they returned from Voltera. I received an unusual message from the Volturi, requesting my presence as soon as possible. Oddly enough, the message wasn't from Aro or Caius, as they usually were. It came in a sealed envelope from Marcus.

I was extremely curious, since I rarely had any contact with Marcus except in a very general sense. I knew that for some reason, he was quite fond of me, but Marcus has always been a vampire of few words and I was no exception to that rule.

I found Jacob engrossed in a bag of potato chips and an epic battle of Halo with Emmett. Sometimes it scared me how well those two got along. If it wasn't for the fact that Emmett was obviously a centuries-old vampire and Jacob werewolf, I might've considered the fact that they were brothers.

"Jake, I've been summoned by Marcus," I announced, standing behind them so as not to interrupt their game. "I shouldn't be gone more than a day."

"What am I supposed to eat?" he whined, not looking up from the TV screen.

"I suppose I could pick something up on my way home tomorrow. Isn't there any of that lasagna left?"

"No."

"You ate that entire pan of lasagna?"

"Well, obviously no one else did, Bells."

"You're a pig sometimes, Jake."

"Give the man some slack," Emmett defended. "He's a growing werewolf."

"When did you become so sympathetic to the cause?"

"When I realized this guy is the only person who's ever been able to best my superior gaming skills. Edward hardly counts since he knows exactly what I'm going to do every time."

"Speaking of the bloodsucker," Jacob began, "where is he?"

"Out hunting," Emmett replied.

"By himself?"

"Alice is with him. He doesn't like to hunt with the guys when he's brooding."

Jacob snickered at some unspoken, manly joke. Despite the fact that the joke was about his brother, Emmett busted a gut to. I left them to their game and headed out the door, avoiding the rest of the Cullens in the dining room.

The evening air was fresh outside. I walked leisurely down the path, feeling no desire to hurry to Voltera. I moved into the trees just in case some unsuspecting traveler came along while the sun was still barely peeking over the horizon.

I walked a while in complete silence, my thoughts wandering in many directions at once. Maybe I should go pay Charlie a visit? What became of Renee? Why was my summon from Marcus? How would I be able to test my power again?

And then, quite suddenly, I got my answer. I strong gust of wind blew across my face and I caught the scent of Edward and Alice just east of me. Only the two of them, no other witnesses. Neither one of them had any idea I'd be out here. And the wind was blowing in my favor.

I moved quickly through the underbrush, hoping I was still close enough to Jacob that Alice wouldn't be able to sense my approach. When I was close enough to be safely out of range of detection but able to use my power, I stopped.

I leaned back against a tree, anticipating a lapse in energy after last time. Again I focused on my power, feeling it surround me. I focused until I felt a sense of control over it. Using that control, I focused on Edward, on his mind, on suppressing his power.

I was able to keep my concentration this time. I felt a complete emptiness inside me, like a whole part of me was missing, like I'd gone blank. I ignored the discomfort and continued to focus my power on Edward. I felt the trees between us, felt their years of inanimate silence. It was like I was moving, or my power was moving, from my body to his. The distance was longer than I'd thought and it took all my strength to concentrate. I narrowed my thoughts, thinking only of Edward and ignoring the forest around us. I felt a rush of emotion as his image brought our memories to the forefront of my mind. _Just ignore them_, I told myself. _This is the only way._

Finally I felt his presence and his mind. I wrapped my power around him, feeling it cover him, suppress his power. I don't know how but I knew it had worked. Somehow I felt his power contained within my own, held firmly as long as I could keep it.

I held it as long as I could, but I was exhausted and finally had to let go. I slumped down against the tree and slid all the way to the ground. I closed my eyes and sat perfectly still, making sure not to breathe.

I'd never really been tired as a vampire. It was quite an odd experience. My brain seemed to turn off. I wasn't focused on anything. I just…was. It was strangely peaceful, not thinking, not moving, not breathing, not worrying, not being. I think I smiled a little, but I can't be sure because I wasn't really all there to tell.

Eventually my thoughts trickled back to me and I remembered my summons. Unwillingly I opened my eyes and started to rise to my feet. I started. The exhaustion seemed to have affected my senses and perception to.

"Are you alright?" Edward inquired, offering me his hand as I stood up.

"Yes."

"What were you doing?" he inquired.

"I was just resting," I lied quickly.

"Just resting?" he asked, skepticism clear in his voice.

"I do that a lot."

"Mhm…" he mused, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Look, I've got to be off. I received a summons from the Volturi and I-"

I started to walk off, but caught my foot on a stray tree root. (I was really going to have to rethink this whole thing is using this power left me completely helpless and human-like.) Luckily, or rather unluckily in this case, Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Even as a vampire you're incredibly clumsy."

I had to laugh in agreement or risk discovery. "Yes, well…"

He hadn't let go yet. His arms were around my shoulders, and with my sudden weakness I wasn't strong enough to break free. I looked up at him to see that he was staring down at me. His eyes were curious with a faint flicker of awe.

"You did that, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?

"Bella…" he whispered, leaning his face closer to mine.

I struggled to pull away, but he wasn't having it.

"Edward! What are you-"

"That was amazing! Before, I didn't know for sure! But this time…! I saw them, Bella! Your thoughts! I saw inside your mind! And then it was gone! All of it! Even Alice's-"

"Wait WHAT?"

He stopped speaking suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"You saw my thoughts?" I shrieked.

"You didn't know that would happen?" he inquired, his face still leaning close to mine despite my loud voice.

"Of course I didn't know that would happen!"

All the while I was running through my thoughts, trying to discover what exactly I could've been thinking about. I was trying so hard to focus on Edward. All my thoughts were centered on him, memories, dreams, plans I'd had. Anything that I remembered or ever thought that involved Edward. He'd seen it all.

"Bella, what are you so afraid of?" he implored. "It's ok now, I know! I know what you went through! I understand!" His face was ecstatic; he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Bella, I never thought, I never dreamed that you'd-"

"Stop it, Edward!" I shouted. "I don't know what you saw, or think you saw, but none of that is real! All those thoughts…they were from before! I had to think of you! It was the only way to test my power!"

His eyes were skeptical. Bella, it's alright-"

"Of course it's alright! Why wouldn't it be? Nothing's wrong! Nothing's changed! You'll go back to Canada and everything will be back to normal. There's nothing to-"

Before I could think to react, his lips were on mine. His arms were even tighter around me, one arm pressing against the small of my back, the other pulling my head closer to his. I struggled to find the proper reaction, but the one I found probably wasn't the right one.

I kissed him back, parting my lips slightly as he traced them with his tongue. My arms looped around his neck in an effort to bring myself even closer to him, if that was possible. He pushed and I stumbled back against the tree.

His hand that wasn't caressing my hip gripped my thick brown hair, keeping my lips firmly locked in place against his. Then he moved down along my jawbone, kissing me frantically the whole time, then down along my neck. I leaned my head back against the tree trunk and brought one hand up to pull him ever closer to me.

All too soon it was over. My senses finally starting to come back, we both looked up seconds before we were joined by another vampire. Recognizing the scent before he did, I flung Edward away from me and composed myself just in time.

The vampire smiled. "Good evening, Bella." He seemed a tiny, miniscule bit startled. "Edward."

I bowed gracefully. "Good evening, Marcus. I was just on my way to meet you."

"I can see that," he said with a mischievous grin that I didn't know existed.

"What can I do for you?"

"Firstly, you can tell me what's going on here."

I felt Edward tense at my side. Had I been human I would've flushed with embarrassment. Marcus was looking at me expectantly while my mind raced, searching for some believable answer. I knew he could already sense the intensity of our current emotions.


End file.
